


And Logic Makes Six

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M, Medical Conferences, Trope: Having to Share a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Natalie, Will, Ethan, and Sarah talk Connor into coming with them to the Annual Trauma Medicine Conference.





	And Logic Makes Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ink_drop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_drop/gifts).



> Written for [goaheadandscreamit](http://goaheadandscreamit.tumblr.com)'s prompt on Tumblr: Because this world needs more: Rhodestead drabble pretty please~!! The famous "I guess we'll have to share the bed" trope ;)

Honestly, he should have seen it coming. 

“Dr. Beckett Harrison is speaking at this conference,” they said.

“They’re going over a new field trauma triage technique,” they said.

“It’ll be a great networking opportunity,” they said.

Well, “they said” obviously had failed to mention that if “they,” as a group, were going to the conference, “they” were going to be sharing rooms.

Natalie had been the first on board. She’d practically been free conference advertising, with how she’d wandered around the ED inviting people to go along with her. Will had caved like a cavey thing that caves, and Ethan had joined him not long after. 

Psychiatry or not, they’d had Sarah on board within two days. 

Connor had held out. He honestly hadn’t thought it was a good idea to send off the most Senior residents and fellows all at once for four days. Plus, Boston. Connor hated Boston. It was the only city in the country where the driving was worse than Chicago.

Will and Natalie had tag-teamed him, in the end. 

“It’ll be a great bonding opportunity,” Natalie had said, latching onto his forearm like a prom date. “We only ever see each other at work, or the bar. It’ll be fun to get to know one another better, as real people.”

Connor had made a face.

“Nat has a point, Rhodes,” Will had said, grinning. “I mean, who knows what you do when no one’s looking? Plus, do you want to be the only person left behind? Imagine everything they’ll make you _do_.”

He’d gotten on board.

Of course, they’d all decided to split lodgings at the hotel next to the conference space, since it was convenient, and, being right next door, obscenely expensive during the conference. Apparently they’d assumed doctors had money or something.

Then logic had gotten on board, and that made six.

Three men, two women. It only made sense to split two rooms, instead of booking a third. They could get two rooms with two beds each, and the men would draw straws to see who got the bed to himself. Of course, they stayed “men” in that competition for about four seconds after Ethan won.

“Are you freaking kidding me? That was rigged,” Will complained, throwing his hands up. “You just don’t want anyone up in your space.”

Ethan raised an eyebrow. “Of course I don’t. Do you?”

“No!” Will said. “Which is why this was rigged.”

Natalie laughed at that. “It’s only rigged because you lost?”

“Damn straight,” Will said.

“I don’t hear Connor complaining,” Natalie said.

Connor had only kept his mouth shut because it really hadn’t been worth the effort to open it. They were stuck. No way was Natalie letting them re-draw, and not even the sum total of his trust fund would get Ethan to sleep in a bed with Will. “I know a doomed cause when I see one,” he said dryly.

Yeah, he should’ve seen it coming.

 

He wasn’t surprised when the first words out of Will’s mouth, beer in hand, stepping into Connor’s apartment, were, “Well, this sucks.”

Snagging a beer from the six pack, Connor dropped himself onto his couch, only having just changed into comfortable sweats and a T-shirt. “It could be worse,” Connor said.

“How?” Will asked. He snagged his own beer and dropped down next to Connor, crowing into the L-space the back of the couch and the arm made, throwing a knee up onto the cushion and letting the rest of his balance off the end of the couch. “I mean, it’s going to be fucking awkward, man.”

“Awkward how?” Connor asked. 

Will raised both his eyebrows, like Connor had asked him where the mastoid fontanelle was. “Ethan will be _right there_ , like five feet away. Name the last time you woke up without your hand down my pants. You sleep-grope like no one’s business, Connor.”

Connor considered that. “I don’t see how my sleeping with Ethan would make that better,” he said, giving Will half a grin.

“Oh no, you would not be sleeping with Ethan. I would be sleeping with Ethan. You would be off in another bed, keeping your grope-y hands to yourself,” Will said, gesturing with a hand he’d thrown over the back of the couch.

“Yeah? And how were you going to explain to Ethan that you weren’t arguing with him so you could get the solo bed, but so I could?” Connor asked, drinking more of his beer and enjoying the annoyed expression on Will’s face.

“I have no idea,” Will said. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead. There was wishful thinking involved.” Will let his head roll back and stared at the ceiling. “This is going to be so, so awkward.”

“I could always sleep on the floor,” Connor offered, shrugging. 

Will gave Connor a speaking look. “Yeah, that’ll earn me boyfriend of the year,” he said.

Connor let Will stew for a few moments. Not that he’d ever admit it, but he enjoyed the varied annoyed expressions Will could pull out. It was like he had some level of annoyed for almost everything. Connor had actually been surprised that Will’s “o” face hadn’t involved some degree of annoyance. Finally, he said, “You know that Ethan already knows, right?”

Will jolted so hard Connor was worried for a moment that he’d fall off the couch. “What?” Will asked, his voice a couple decibels too high.

“Ethan figured it out. You? Are not subtle,” Connor said, pointing from Will to himself. “Think blanket in the break room.”

Groaning, Will got out, “Seriously? And you didn’t feel like telling me before now?”

“Nope,” Connor said, finishing off his beer and putting the empty bottle on the floor next to the couch. “We had a bet going to see how long it’d take you to notice.”

“Well, you’ve both lost,” Will said, slumping back against the arm of the couch. 

Connor smiled. “Actually, he had six months or less. I won a week ago.”

Will stared at him. “He’s known for six months,” he said, less a question than a clarification.

“Yeah. It took him about ten minutes after you decided we were dating, not just having sex,” Connor said. “He’s a sharp guy.”

“Jesus Christ,” Will said. “You’re proud of yourself right now, aren’t you?”

Connor shrugged. “I’m definitely amused, if that counts.”

“Great. Does Nat know, too?” Will asked, crossing his arms. “Sarah? Hell, does _Noah_ know?”

“I don’t know about Noah, but April definitely does,” Connor said. “What’d you think, no one would notice? We work with some pretty intelligent people, Will.”

“No,” Will said, “I didn’t think that. I just thought it’d take them longer.”

“Then it’s not a problem,” Connor said. “You can take down the pretty crappy act that we’re not dating, and the two or three people who haven’t figured it out will be really shocked, and we can mock them for their stupidity.” He paused. “Also possibly yours.”

Will threw his leg across the couch to shove into Connor’s side. “It’s like you _want_ the next time we’re in a bed together to be in a room with Ethan Choi.”

“It could be amusing,” Connor said. “Imagine making him put up with the sexual tension.”

Will made a noise that was half-gargle and half-moan. “You’re a terrible person. Really, just -- fucking awful.”

“Yeah, probably,” Connor agreed, running a hand up Will’s calf.

“Definitely,” Will said, letting his foot slide into Connor’s lap. 

“Want to practice?” Connor asked, turning and pulling himself up onto his knees on the couch, letting his momentum slide him into Will’s space.

Will put his hands on Connor’s hips in an almost automatic motion, his arms flexing as he maneuvered Connor onto his lap, knees on either side of Will’s thighs. “Practice what?” he asked.

“Sharing a bed,” Connor said. He brought an arm up and around Will’s neck, letting his other hand slide up Will’s side and under his shirt.

Will snorted and moved his hands further down to pull Connor against him. “Sure,” he said, nosing into the side of Connor’s neck. “Maybe we can break you of that sleep-groping habit.”

“In three weeks?” Connor asked, reaching down to pull off Will’s scrub top and undershirt in one motion. “I doubt it.”

“I bet I could think of some sort of incentive program,” Will said. His mouth moved back to Connor’s neck, pressing a kiss and a light bite just above his collar bone. 

“Mm,” Connor hummed. “That might work. You’ll just have work a little harder to find one.”

Laughing, Will hooked his fingers underneath Connor’s T-shirt and pulled it off. He ran his hands up Connor’s sides slowly. “Is that a challenge?”

Connor pulled Will in for a thorough kiss, rolling his hips. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a nebulous universe where Connor and Will started sleeping together after Connor stood Will up at the bar, and none of that pesky heterosexual behavior happened.
> 
> Also: I have the ideas for: A) the above standing up at the bar and its consequences, and B) the conference itself. Enough comments and I totally will, instead of only probably will. Just saying.


End file.
